An Unanswered Question
by FrostedIce
Summary: Say that you want to kiss me too. Tell me you fancy me," he urged. "Why do I have to say it?" she asked gently while moving her face closer to his. "Can't I show it?" she whispered. Snape/Lily


The light scent of sweet pea filled Severus Snapes nose as he held securely in his arms the most precious and beautiful human being he knew: Lily Evans.

She lay with her head rested on his shoulder as he had both of his arms drapped around her. They were supported by the beech tree that was only a few feet from the lake. Severus looked down at Lily and marveled at how peaceful she looked. Her flaming red hair caressed her cheeks as it fell elegantly away from her face, her emerald green eyes were looking off, at the lake. Those eyes. Beautiful, captivating, and passionate. Severus had never seen such eyes that were as gorgeous. Most eyes had a hint of brown in them. Not Lily's.

Severus felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Lily gently glide her tongue over her bottom lip- which was fuller than her top one. Lily noticed his reaction and turned to smile at him. "What is it?" she asked with an amused grin on her face.

"Nothing," Severus replied curtly.

Lily unwrapped herself from his arms and turned her whole body toward him. She gave him a stern look. "Sev, I know something is wrong," she pressed.

Severus smirked and shook his head. Lily rolled her eyes and leaned against the beech tree. They sat in silence for a while until Lily gasped. Severus looked at her to see her pointed toward the lake. "What is it?" he asked while scanning the water.

"Not the water! The sun is setting," she said in awe. "Look."

Severus down as told and looked at the far end of the lake. The sun was beginning to set and the way it hit the water caused the water to look an orange color. Two birds flew by and allowed the tips of their claws to scrape the water. Severus dismissed the view and turned to look once more at Lily.

She was gazing at the sunset with a look of amazement on her face. The sun hit her hair and caused it to look a more flaming shade of red. Her skin matched the skin of a porcelain doll with naturally rosy cheeks and her lips looked pinker as she, once again, slid her tongue across them. Severus gasped lightly and looked at Lily with lust, desire, and _adoration. _He loved her. Never in his life had he loved anyone, not even his mother. But he loved Lily. She was beautiful, smart, fiesty, and most importantly, she was Lily.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked while turning her head to Severus. He continued to look at her with so much intensity that she blushed.

"Yeah, it is," he said without taking his eyes off her. This caused her blush to deepen and she smiled slightly.

"I was talking about the sunset," she said quietly while surveying her hands.

"I was talking about _you,_" Severus said it as if the sunset didn't matter.

Lily looked lost for words. "I, uh...thanks."

Severus chuckled. "My pleasure," he said while scooting himself closer to her. He noticed she took in a deep breath and looked up at him. Her eyes had innocence filled in them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Lily asked quietly while meeting his eyes. She didn't look like she wanted to run away, merely fearful.

"You have something in your hair," Severus said dismissively while gently pulling at Lily's hair. She didn't have anything in it, he just longed to touch it.

"Thanks," Lily said while Severus pretended to flick something off his finger. He leaned back against the tree and looked out at the lake. He begged himself not to look at Lily and make a fool of himself.

They sat in silence until Lily abruptly moved closer to Severus. He felt himself take in a sharp breath as he met Lily's eyes. This time, they showed determination and, possibly, desire. 

* * *

Lily felt her heart beat faster and faster as she felt Severus's intense gaze on her. It seemed like she was naked. All of her secrets were none to him without any spoken words. In all honesty, it scared the hell out of her. She had never had anyone look at her as if they knew her every secret, every wish. Lily felt herself flush furiously as Severus _touched _her hair. That was all it took. Her heart began beating faster as she looked at the black haired Slytherin.

He was leaning casually against the tree and he averted his gaze from Lily to the Lake. Lily felt a ping of jealously when he took his eyes from her. She wanted his attention on her, not the lake. Suddenly, Lily scooted up to Severus and allowed her knees to hit into his left leg. He gave her a questioning look and Lily shushed him. She wanted this moment to be perfect.

Lily brought her hand right hand up to Severus's left cheek and she gently pushed his black hair behind his ear. She caressed his cheek and smiled as she noticed he winced. She brought her left hand up to his neck and grasped the side of it gently. Lily looked into his black eyes to see that he was struggling. "It's alright," she whispered in his ear. He responded by putting his left hand on her lower back and pulling her closer to him. Their eyes met for a moment before Lily brought their lips together in a swift motion.

It all happened at once. Lily felt her heart nearly burst as a new emotion took over her. There was something about the way Severus's left hand seemed to burn through her and they way she loved the feel of his soft and warm lips to hers, that excited Lily. Her lips began moving along with Severus's in a graceful motion. Both of them forgot the day, time, and most importantly, who they were.

Too soon for both of them, they broke away. They both sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Something passed between them that neither of them could indentify. It was a good feeling. It was the kind of feeling you get when you realize something you've always wanted was in front of you, waiting for you claim them. But neither of them could say what it was.

"Oh my," Lily said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Severus asked softly. "For kissing me?" he asked with a hurt voice.

"No, not that! I--I didn't know if you wanted to kiss me," she said as a blush foundn't it's way on her cheeks.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you?" he asked while scooting closer to her.

"Because you don't fancy me," Lily said with a hurt tone as she looked at her hands.

Severus sighed and gently cupped her face. She wouldn't look at him. "Lils, look at me," he commanded gently. She looked into his eyes and he gave her a serious look. "Lily Evans, I have _dreamed _of kissing you," he started awkwardly. He wasn't use to expressing his feelings and was struggling, "since I can remember. Not only have I thought about kissing you, I've dreamed about being the guy that is _always _there for you."

Lily looked lost for words. She began to say something but stopped herself. He likes me? she thought wildly. Lily felt herself grow weak as she continued to look in his eyes. "I don't know what to say," she said quietly.

"Say that you want to kiss me too. Tell me you fancy me," Severus urged.

"Why do I have to say it?" she asked gently while moving her face closer to his. "Can't I show it?" she whispered while bringing their lips together desperately. This kiss was more passionate. Both of their mouths worked together with a fast motion and before Lily knew it, she was underneath him on the ground. The kiss grew deeper as Lily pulled Severus closer to her. She felt his hand under her shirt and gently pushed him away. "We can't," she breathed. She looked into his eyes to see dissapointment and lust.

He nodded and laid beside her. "Thank you," Lily said as she laid her head on his chest and allowed him to put his arm around her.

They both continued to look at the lake until Severus realized something. "You proved to me that you wanted to kiss me," he said while averting his gaze to look at her, "But you didn't tell me you fancied me. Do you?"


End file.
